This invention relates generally to instruments for use by engineers and draftsmen to graphically draw various plans. More specifically it relates to a T-square instrument such as is guided along a straight edge of a drafting table for plotting straight lines.
It is well known to all to all draftsmen that various other drafting instruments must be used in conjunction with a T-square in order to draw plans having lines in all different directions. Thus various shaped triangles, protractor triangles, templates or other aids must be slided along a T-square for accomplishing the task; each instrument being selectively picked up whenever needed and thereafter removed after each use for replacement with another, all of which takes up a considerable total amount of time. This situation is objectionable and therefore in want of an improvement.